With You
by xbecbebex
Summary: Chuck Bass could tell you just how many seconds it had been since Blair Waldorf had died.


Disclaimer: No, I am not the genius that owns Gossip Girl… I only wish I was!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, yet another one shot is coming your way. Second, I'll be updating 'Golden Girl' for those of you who do read it, sometime next week. I'm home for spring break, and a few things have come up that are slightly more important. Third, I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, when I should be giving into the sleeping pills I took hours ago, but I got an idea that I must write! Hope you like it! Read and review, please and thank you.

* * *

He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. She reminded him too much of her mother. She had her mannerisms, obsessions with tights and headbands, and all things prim and proper. She was 4 years old now. It had been two years since Blair Waldorf's life had been claimed by that tragic car accident that had been on all the front pages of the papers for months. It had even shut down Gossip Girl. Some speculated that Blair had been GG, but he knew it wasn't true. She only cared about her life, not the lives of others. Unless, it directly affected her. But still, he believed Gossip Girl ended in honor of the late Queen B.

xxxx

He stared down at her grave stone, staring at the dates. 1991-2010. She was far too young to have died. She was far too young to have been a mother, but she had done that for two years before dying. And from what he could tell, he'd done a pretty good job with the young girl. She was beautiful. Her chestnut curls resembled hers to a tee, and her big brown eyes were just like hers.

xxxx

He stared at the young girl sitting in the middle of the long oak table, edged in between Serena and Erik, across from him. His little sister, Rose, still a baby, was being taken care of upstairs, not old enough to be at the dinner table. Lily was watching the young girl. She was studying the way the young girl held her fork in her left hand and transferred it effortlessly and thoughtlessly to her right. She was flawless. Unlike her mother.

xxxx

Chuck Bass could tell you exactly how many years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds it's been since Blair died. He didn't want to divulge such a tragically high number. In his mind, it should have been someone else, someone out there without any family to care for them… Maybe even him. He took his daughter's hand in his and helped her cross the street, warning her to look both ways twice and listen for any honks. She nodded obediently, sensing that whatever he had to say had to be important. It was rare that he directly addressed her, let alone came home and took her out for dinner. Her grandmother said it was because he was busy making a future for himself, but she couldn't help but wonder why he needed to make one, when he had a perfectly good home here with her and the Basses.

xxxx

He remembered exactly where he was when he got the news that Blair had died. He had been taking his American history final and was finishing up the essay when someone entered the giant quiet room. The young man marched up to the professor's desk and whispered something to him. Both pairs of eyes found Chuck Bass near the back of the room. Chuck's skin dampened. Then grew cold. He knew immediately something was wrong.

xxxx

The car ride to the hospital was pretty much a blur. He knew that there wasn't any need to be rushing since she was dead and there was no changing that, but he irrationally thought that maybe being in the room with his wife of one year (it had taken three years of single parenting to wear her down to say yes to his desperate pleas) would be enough to put air back in her lungs and will her to live again. Chuck needed her. Her daughter needed her. A painful sob shook his body and he fought hard to fight it. He barely remembers entering the room, only holding his wife's body, screaming at her for giving up and leaving him and Victoria. He held her tightly, gripping her pale bruised face, screaming at her, begging her to come back and help him raise their daughter, help him get through his family dinners with his giant dysfunctional family. There was no response. Not that he expected one.

xxxx

Chuck watched her grow older, developing into a graceful, beautiful young woman, the splitting image of her mother. There were days still when he would find himself choked up by the look of her and he would slip off into their penthouse, going to his office and lock himself up for some 'study' time. He wondered if his daughter knew how she affected him, if she even could guess it. He found himself happy at the fact that she hadn't inherited either of their lust for vengeance and drama. She was perfectly composed, a well rounded young woman… Blair would have been so proud of Victoria. She was beautiful, but never boasted. Kind and open hearted. Chuck couldn't tell you have many times she's skipped the car rides to walk around the block to give a few dollars to the homeless people she'd made acquaintances of hers. She cooked frequently and took the food to homeless shelters. He couldn't believe how charitable she was. How kind. How beautiful.

xxxx

Victoria wasn't enough, however, to stop Chuck from his drinking obsession. Lily told Bart it was alcoholism, but Bart wouldn't listen. He just said that Chuck had a fine taste for hard liquor, no big deal. Lily dropped it, and watching her stepson drink himself into stupors night after night. When Chuck and Victoria moved out of the Palace and into their own penthouse, she was slightly relieved she wouldn't have to confront the danger he'd become. She didn't worry a bit for Victoria; she knew he loved her to much to raise a hand or his voice towards her. After all… He never hit Blair. They fought a lot, but at the end of the day, they loved each other, and no matter how big of a fight they had, they'd end up in each other's arms that night.

xxxx

He yelled at her once, and only once. Seeing her big brown eyes fill up with tears sent him roaring back to the day at the bar when Blair had come to him, waving a tainted white flag, asking for his help… And he had shot her down. Cruelly. Victoria had run to her room and slammed the door, loud sobs filling the quiet rooms. Chuck put his lips to the glass of gin and tonic and downed it before slowly walking over to her room. He knocked on her door. Just as stubborn as her mother, she ignored him, only increasing the intensity of her wails. It tore him up. A few minutes later, the door opened, and she stepped out. Her eyes were glassy and red, only slightly puffy. She had pulled her hair back in a red velvety headband, her curls floating around her face. She had put a bit of make up on, her lips a light peachy color. He knew the color meant that his daughter forgave him. She wore her emotions on her lips, just like her mother had.

xxxx

As corny as it sounded, Chuck knew he'd always have a part of Blair with him, and would never try to replace her. Since she died, he had stared at other women, but never felt arousal. Victoria, his daughter, his little Blair, was all he needed. He knew that one day in the distant future, she'd leave him too. But she'd always come back. Until it was his time to be joined with Blair yet again. Closing his eyes, he could almost smell her; see her smirk, her wide eyes drilling into his. He stretched his arms out on his bed, and drifted off into an easy sleep where Blair was lying next to him, her bare legs tangled in his. Her hair taking up most of his pillow. A smile appeared on his lips.

xxxx

He knew he'd never been without Blair for long. He brought his left hand to his lips and kissed his wedding band gently. His right hand clutched at the sheets as his eyes flickered closed. Victoria leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Hot tears ran from her eyes to his cheeks. She whispered little words of encouragement as he drew in one last shaky breath. He could sense Blair near him and knew that wherever he was going, he'd be happy. Victoria would be fine on her own. She was a Bass and a Waldorf. They knew how to fight and how to survive. She'd pull through. Just like her father. With that comforting thought, Chuck relaxed and let Blair lead him away. It had been a good life, a rough one. But he wouldn't change it for the world. In the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all liked it. A bit sappy, yet again. In my head, Blair is in fact pregnant, despite saying she's not. This is kind of like, an AU future fic? I guess. I hope you liked it. Review if you did! I appreciate it! 


End file.
